videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game character and is depicted as a 15 year old blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog that can run faster than the speed of sound. He replaced Alex Kidd as Sega's mascot and was created in 1991 by Naoto Oshima. Sonic was created to rival Nintendo's mascot, Mario. He first appeared in the game of the character's name on June 23, 1991 on the Sega Mega Drive (Genesis). Ever since then he has starred in many games. He has even been in comic books and TV shows. The Sonic series of games have sold more than 50 million copies. Sonic himself is one of the most famous video game characters of all time. As of 2005 he has been inducted into the Walk of Game. Conception and Creation Sega had wanted a new character as their mascot and a good game to sell many copies. A division known as Sega AM8 (now Sonic Team) was appointed in creating the game. Many characters designs were made in the process. The decision came down between a blue hedgehog and an armadillo. Naoto Oshima's blue spiky hedgehog was chosen and Sonic became Sega's mascot. His color was that of Sega's logo and his shoes were inspired by Michael Jackson. Sonic's name is Sonic because he runs at sonic speed, or the speed of sound. History in Games Saving South Island Sonic first appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog game in 1991 on the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Here he was running around South Island and encountered a robot. When he destroyed the robot a small animal came out of the remains. The animal was captured and put into the robot to act as an organic battery to power the robot. Sonic then found out he had to stop Dr. Ivo Robotnik (AKA Dr. Eggman). Eggman a mad scientist is searching around South Island for seven mystical gems known as the Chaos Emeralds to take over the world. So Sonic went on an adventure to stop the evil Eggman and his robots from getting the Chaos Emeralds. The game was also remade on the 8-bit Master System and the handheld Game Gear. Ally to Help Stop the Eggman Sonic is on vacation on Westside Island. While he is running around a two tailed fox named Miles Prower uses his tails like a helicopter rotor to fly and keep up with Sonic. Sonic likes him and lets him join him and nicknames him "Tails". All of a sudden the two hear an explosion. Robots are everywhere and are searching for something. They both find out that Dr. Eggman is searching for the Chaos Emeralds to power his new weapon. A large station called the Death Egg and Eggman plans to use the Chaos Emeralds to power it. Sonic and Tails rush off to stop the crazed scientist! Mighty and Ray After the events of the destruction of the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman is furious and seeks revenge from the blue blur. He creates an island prison and captures Sonic and his two buddies, Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel. The trio manages to break out of the cell they were put in, but immediately after their escape, they get launched to the other side of the island. Sonic, along with his fellow teammates, get across the island through dangerous traps and get to Eggman's new home turf, Eggman's Tower. Before the three can get the chance to defeat the evil scientist once and for all, Eggman escapes and sets the tower to self-destruct. Sonic, Ray, and Mighty flee the tower in the ten seconds they have before the blast while Eggman escapes to get started on his next devious scheme. This is like a scam! Trivia *Sonic the Hedgehog replaced Alex Kidd as Sega's mascot. Sonic the Hedgehog is still famous today. *Sonic is a blue hedgehog. *Sonic also has a cartoon appearence. See also *Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit) *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Category:Video game characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog series Category:Sega games